A Sisterly Reunion
by Veronica Boire
Summary: Already dealing with a troubling issue concerning Hotaru at school, Haruka has to deal with her four years younger sister, Haniko showing up on her door step, asking for a place to stay and possibly, a home. Can Haruka and Haniko overcome the issues they have thanks to the abuse from their parents without their bond breaking? And can Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru support them?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Sisterly Reunion**_

**Bold= flashbacks**

_Italics= thoughts_

Haruka kept her hand on the steering wheel in a vise-like grip; a tenseness lining her normally laid back and relaxed features. As she drove toward home in the residential area of Tokyo and a certain teal-haired beauty Haruka was deep in thought.

**As she walked through the front door laughter was heard. Haruka recognized Michiru's voice instantly. With a smile, the tomboyish blonde made her way to the kitchen. "Hello love." said Haruka, embracing her girlfriend from behind. **

**Bell-sounding giggles sounded from the deep sea senshi. "Hi Ruka." Michiru smiled. "How was your day at the track?" Haruka smiled back at the smaller woman. "Busy. The car needed some work and then Soichiro had me do some spins around the track."**

**Looking towards the kitchen table, the blonde spotted her little girl. "Hey Firefly. How was school?" All she got in response was a shrug from the raven haired eight-year-old. Puzzled and slightly concerned, Haruka looked to Michiru who had a matching expression on her face.**

Coming out of her reverie of the previous day, Haruka noticed she was about to pull up to the mansion that her, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru called home. Pulling up and putting her car in to park, the blonde racer killed the engine. Upon entering the house, Haruka slowly took off her coat and shoes, putting her keys in the bowl on the sideboard.

"I'm home!" she called out, grinning as she walked in the direction of the kitchen, knowing what was coming. "Haruka-papa!" cried Hotaru, tackling her 'papa' in a hug. Chuckling, Haruka returned the embrace.

"Hello Hime-chan, and how was your day?" the blond responded. Hotaru smiled brightly. "It was fine. Art class was fun, and Chibiusa and I made friends with the new kids in the class." Haruka listened as Hotaru continued on about the rest of her day.

Just then Michiru came down the stairs. "I thought I heard someone." said the teal-haired woman, and then as if just noticing her, added, "Oh, it was you, Haruka." Michiru grinned, walking toward her partner. After kissing Haruka briefly, Michiru sent Hotaru to play, seeing past her loves smiling pretense.

In the kitchen Michiru turned to blond and said firmly, "Alright, out with it. Something's bothering you." Haruka sighed. "Did Hotaru seem…off to you yesterday? When I asked her how school was all I got was a shrug."

Michiru thought for a moment before answering, "Actually, she was quieter than usual when I picked her up. Maybe it was a rough day? Wouldn't be the first time." Haruka leaned against the counter, lost in thought.

"Maybe," she finally answered, "but I think it's something else. Notice how yesterday she wouldn't even look at me?" Michiru nodded, conceding her partners point. It was silent for a few a minutes before it was broken by a small voice.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama I'll tell you, just, please don't be angry." A very nervous Hotaru spoke up. Teal eyes landed on the little girl in front of her. "What happened, Hime-chan?" Haruka asked, gently taking the child's hand in her own.

That's all it took for Hotaru to begin explaining through her tears.

"T-they kept s-saying I was a fr-freak." she sobbed, "Th-that my p-parents only pr-pretend to love me." As Hotaru finished telling them what happened, how they said her family was weird and that her mama's and 'papa's' love was fake because of what they do, Haruka and Michiru became shocked.

"Hotaru," Michiru said softly, "we really do love you, it isn't faked." She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "And you aren't a freak just because your parents are different from what most consider normal."

Haruka nodded firm agreement. "She's right Hime-chan. Our love for you is as real as if you were ours by birth. Understand kiddo?" Hotaru nodded, attempting to dry her tears. "I understand Papa." The child stammered, slowly calming down.

Pulling the girl into a hug, the blond smiled in to Hotaru's hair. "Good, because that was all a pack of lies they told you. Now, why don't we do something while your mama makes supper?"

The violet eyed child nodded into her father figures chest. "Okay Haruka-papa. Can we go outside and watch the clouds? That's what I like doing at recess." Haruka chuckled. "Of course sweetheart, anything you want."

As the twosome made their way to the back door, the doorbell rang. "I got it Michi!" Haruka called to her girlfriend. Opening the door, Haruka was shocked speechless.

"Hello Haruka." A blond girl who could've been the taller girl's twin said, smiling shyly.

"Haniko," the blond answered, slowly overcoming her shock at seeing her sister for the first time since she was thirteen. "What are you doing here?" A hint of icy coldness entered her voice.

Haniko stared at the ground, trying to figure out what to say. Finally the younger blond answered, "Probably what you did when you were kicked out." Her voice held a tone of sadness. Before Haruka could respond she continued.

"I can't take living with Mom and Dad anymore." The younger Tenou stated. Immediately Haruka's expression and tone softened. "What happened, Hani-chan?" she asked as she led her sister to the couch after asking Hotaru to see if Michiru needed help.

Setting her bag down, Haniko sighed and sat next to her sister as she began to explain. "A friend of mine recently came out about being gay and when Mom and Dad found out they freaked and said that I'd become and I quote, "a disgrace like your good-for-nothing sister"."

There was a brief pause as Haruka waited patiently for her sister to continue, though she was silently seething with anger towards her parents.

Finally Haniko continued. "When they called you good for nothing I snapped and told them to shut up and that they knew nothing. You see, ever since you became known in the F1 racing community I've been a huge fan but I didn't realize who you were at first."

"But once I did I remembered how you were treated when you came out and have regretted not being able to say goodbye and apologize for what I said the night before. I want to try and accept you as you are, especially if you have a, uh, girlfriend." Again, Haniko fell silent for a moment.

Haruka took this opportunity to respond to what she had just been told. Finally finding her voice, she said, "Hani-chan I forgave what you said and did that night a long time ago. I know that Father made you say all those things." A small spread across the older girl's face.

"I'm just glad you're here," the tomboyish blond continued, "that I have my little sister back and that you're trying to accept me." Tears sprang to Haniko's eyes as she heard that. "Sissy!" she said as she began to sob in to her older sisters shoulder.

Haruka wrapped her arms around her younger sibling, knowing she had to hold emotion back when she was around their parents. "Shh, it's okay Hani-chan, it's okay. You'll be staying here as long as you need."

As Haniko cried the older girl ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. Soon enough she calmed down and tried for a small smile towards the blond seventeen year old causing Haruka to smile back.

A moment later Haruka got up to inform her lover of their guest. Worried that her sister was going to leave her, Haniko reached for the blonde's hand. Turning back to the younger Tenou, Haruka said, smiling reassuringly, "I'm just letting Michiru and Hotaru know that you're staying here. Setsuna will be back later."

The smaller blond nodded and got up to follow her sister. "I'd like to meet them properly if that's okay." Haruka nodded, still smiling and walked to the kitchen, Haniko behind her.

In the kitchen Haruka brought her little sister in front of her. "Michi, Hotaru, meet my little sister, Haniko Tenou. She needs a place to stay so if you ladies don't mind Haniko will stay here." Michiru broke out in a smile. "I'm Michiru, it's nice to meet the sister I've heard so much about."

Turning to the black haired child she added, "And this is Hotaru, our daughter." Haniko smiled as she replied, "It's nice to me you both. I'm sorry for just showing up like this." Haruka turned to her sister as she heard the apology.

"There's no need to apologize for needing a place to stay," the older Tenou retorted, "especially considering the reason that brought you here." Haniko nodded as her sister slung an arm around her shoulders, leaning into the racer's touch.

There was silence for a few minutes as Michiru checked the food and the Tenou sister just stood there. "Dinner's ready," the aqua haired teen announced. "Ruka could please set the table?" she requested on the side.

As the blond went to do as was asked of her, Setsuna walked in the door. "Whatever you made Michiru," the dark green haired woman said, "it smells great." As she set her bag down and hung up her coat, the time gaurdian noticed Haniko standing next to the wind senshi.

"Who's your young friend Haruka?" Setsuna asked, as she noted that the two could almost be called twins. Smiling, Haruka answered, "Setsuna, meet Haniko, my little sister. Haniko, this is Setsuna, our friend and housemate. Although, she's more like an annoying older sister."

Giggling at how her sister introduced the older woman, Haniko said, "Nice to meet you." Setsuna smiled at the young blond. "And you," she replied, "Haruka's told us quite a bit about you."

Haniko smiled back. "Good things, I hope." Haruka smirked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Nah, I told them what an imp you are." She said with a wink. A few minutes later everyone was seated at the dinner table, digging in to the delicious meal.

Once everyone had a chance to eat some food Haniko responded to her sister's earlier tease. "If I'm an imp, what does that make you?" the younger Tenou adopted an innocent expression, causing laughter to ring out around the table.

* * *

A/N this a slight AU just to warn you. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Key: *nightmares/dreams***

*****Haniko kept running, as out of breath as she felt. "Haruka!" she screamed for help. "Haruka help me, please!" Her desperate pleas kept ringing out but no answer came.

As she heard her pursuers catching up a voice rang out from what seemed all around her. "Hani-chan! Up!" _Up? What's up?_ "Hani-chan!" came the voice again. "Up! Hani-chan, wake up!"*****

Haniko woke up gasping for breath. "Easy Han, easy." Haruka spoke softly, running her fingers through her little sister's hair.

"Oh, Haru," Haniko said, using her pet name for her big sister, "Haru!" She all but sobbed over and over. The older girl looked at her with sympathy as she brought Haniko in to a tender embrace.

Once she was breathing somewhat normally, Haniko described her nightmare. Towards the end she said, "And when I kept calling for you I never got an answer."

Haruka pulled her sister closer when she heard that. Pressing her lips against the younger girl's hair, she sighed.

"Haniko," the tall blond said, "I will always be there if you need me and even if you don't ask me to be there I will still be there. That's what older siblings do; they're there for the younger sibling no matter what."

It was a few minutes before either Tenou sister spoke. Finally Haniko broke the silence with a question.

"Haru-chan," the thirteen year old said, "could you stay for the rest of the night? I really don't want to be alone right now." Feather-light kisses were pressed to her forehead as the wind soldier replied, "Of course I'll stay Hani-chan, whatever helps."

* * *

The next fmorning Michiru woke up confused as to where her lover disappeared to. In the kitchen she asked Setsuna, "Have you seen Haruka? When I woke up she was gone."

The older woman smiled as she answered, "Last I saw, she was snuggled up with Haniko in her room and sound asleep. Haniko probably had a nightmare and asked her to stay."

That caused the deep sea senshi to smile, glad that Haruka seemed able to make amends with her sister.

"Well, at least it seems as though Ruka's made amends with at least her sister." The teal haired girl remarked. Setsuna nodded in agreement.

* * *

Haruka woke up and smiled as she remembered just who was nestled in to her side. "Morning, Hani-chan." The tomboyish girl whispered, kissing her sister on the forehead.

Yawning, Haniko stretched a bit then cuddled back up to the tall blonde's side. "Morning, Haru." She responded.

Chuckling at the other girl's antics, Haruka asked, "Sleep well?" Haniko looked up at her sister and smiled. "Yeah," she said, "after you said you'd stay, that is." Haruka gently brushed her fingers through Haniko's hair.

"I'm glad." the butch retorted, "I know you probably feel childish for needing that." Haniko gave a start of surprise. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"I was the same way when I first moved in with Michiru's cousin. I had nightmares fairly frequently for a while." Haruka said, sympathy laced through her words. After a moment of silence the seventeen year old remarked, "We'd better get up and go eat."

Haniko nodded in response. "Okay. Although, I'd rather stay cuddled up with you." This made Haruka smile as she tied her robe on.

"I know," the taller girl said, "but breakfast is important. Just be glad it's the weekend. We can cuddle and snuggle all you want later." A few minutes later found the two in the kitchen, heading for the table.

* * *

As the two sisters walked to the kitchen table Michiru smiled, happy to see them in high spirits, especially Haniko. "Morning you two," the aqua haired teen said, "I hope you're hungry. I made quite the breakfast spread."

While Haruka smiled appreciatively while the smaller girl just gaped in shock. "You made all this food? For us?" the younger blond asked disbelievingly.

Michiru giggled as she answered, "Yes. Welcome to the family Haniko." This statement made the thirteen year old's jaw hit the floor and Haruka chuckle. "Oi, Hani-chan," the older of the two smiled, "close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Just then they heard the small patter of little feet that belonged to no other than Hotaru. "Morning Mama, Papa." The eight year old greeted them, voice sleep-thickened.

"Morning Hime-chan," Haruka answered, "Come and eat." Once the young senshi of silence was next to her 'papa' Haruka smiled at her family.

"Papa never mentioned she had a sister until yesterday." The little girl said, slightly confused still. Haniko smiled. "Well, when we last saw each other we weren't on very good terms." The younger blond retorted.

"Haniko," Haruka sighed, "it wasn't your fault, what happened back then. Our parents are idiots." That statement elicited a sigh from the younger Tenou, who just nodded in response.

* * *

As the day went on Haniko got settled in since she had come to them late the previous night. "Hey, Sis," Haruka said, "why don't we go to the hardware store and get some paint and redo your room?"

The question instantly grabbed the other blonde's attention. "What?" the thirteen year old exclaimed, scarcely daring to believe what she heard. Someone was actually _caring _for her?

A chuckled brought Haniko out of her thoughts. "You heard me." the Uranian senshi retorted, "We're going to go get some stuff to redo your room. You're a part of this family and we want to make you feel like this is your home."

Michiru decided to speak up as well. "And besides that, your room should reflect you and right now it certainly doesn't." Haniko sat there in shocked silence for a minute, and then lowered her head.

"I don't want to be a bother." The young girl said, nearly inaudibly causing Setsuna to now become a part of the conversation.

"Haniko," the garnet-eyed woman spoke gently yet firmly, "you are not a bother nor will you ever be. Haruka spoke the truth. You are now a part of our little family. So get your coat and shoes because we're going paint and room décor shopping."

That brought a smile to the young blonde's face. "Okay Setsuna-san." The three older girls rolled their eyes at the use of the 'san'.

"Haniko," Haruka said, slightly exasperated, "there is no need for the formal pronoun crap. As a general and unspoken rule none of us use it between us." The blond racer promptly slung an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Now if we've got that out of the way," Michiru said with a grin, "let's go. We don't have all day."

* * *

At the hardware store the little family, Hotaru included, browsed the paint section. "So what's your favorite color Haniko?" Setsuna asked, leafing through the green section of paint swatches.

Haniko hesitated for a moment causing the butchy blond to wrap an arm around the younger girl. "It's okay, Hani-chan." Haruka said, "We don't bite."

The joke was lame but seemed to have the desired effect of loosening up the younger Tenou. Finally Haniko answered shyly, "I like blue." After speaking, she quickly hid her face in her sister's side.

Haruka chuckled at the smaller blonde's actions. "Hani-chan, relax. I know you aren't used to this but none of us are going to hurt you or be mad because you asked us something or answered a question."

The short haired senshi spoke gently, knowing that after all that their parents had put her through, Haniko was bound to be nervous around people who genuinely cared.

Once Haniko decided on a light shade of blue they moved on to other things such as rugs, wall stickers and stencils, and more. By the time they were done to Haruka's satisfaction of course, everyone was tired and hungry.

"Can we stop and get something to eat Sis?" Haniko asked, the rumbling of her stomach punctuating her question and causing the girl to blush. "Sure, Hani-chan," her older sibling responded, chuckling lightly. "What are you in the mood for?"

Haniko thought for a moment then answered, a shy note in her voice, "There's a ramen place that was the talk of my old school. Ichiban Ramen House was the name, I believe. Could we go there?"

"Of course," Michiru retorted, "Today is your day after all so we can do whatever you want." That said, Haruka turned on to the street that led to the restaurant.

* * *

That evening Haruka and Michiru finally finished setting up Haniko's room, including a few small surprises such as, a computer and TV for the younger teen.

"Hey, Hani-chan!" Haruka called out, "Come check out your room." The couple waited patiently as the younger girl slowly walked in, looking around in shock and wonder.

"Wow," Haniko breathed. As she continued to look around her eyes landed on the electronics set up on her desk and wall. Finally finding her voice, she spoke, "Guys this…this is too much."

Smiling gently, Michiru put her hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder. "Nonsense, we want you to have a space to call your own." the seafoam haired goddess stated.

"But…" Haniko attempted to protest. Haruka laughed softly, kneeling in front of her sister.

"Sis it's okay. Money's not an issue; if it was we'd have said something." Haruka gently reached up as tears welled in the lighter teal pools of Haniko's eyes. "What's wrong Hani-chan?" the sky goddess asked, concern decorating her voice.

"Y-you g-guys are j-just too n-nice." Haniko spoke through her tears and sobs. Michiru tightened her grip on the smaller teen's shoulder while Haruka wrapped her arms around her little sister in a tight hug.

"Hani-chan," Haruka spoke softly, "we're doing this because we want to, because we care for you. We are not being too 'nice'" The older blond ran her fingers over Haniko's cheek, attempting to wipe away the moisture there.

Haniko leaned her head on her older sister's shoulder, leaning into the tomboyish girl's embrace. As the younger girl shook against her, Haruka just let her cry, knowing that somehow and someway the younger blond had to let go of what she had bottled up over the years.

"Shh, it's alright Hani-chan, breathe and relax." The seventeen-year-old whispered sweet words in the younger girl's ear, attempting to calm Haniko down as she held her.

The two sisters stayed in that position as Haniko let out all the pent up emotion from the past few years, sobbing and shaking in her sister's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ugh, what the hell?_ was the first thought that went through Haniko's mind as she woke up. As she got up Haniko fumbled briefly as she threw on a sweater. Making her way down the stairs, a wonderful smell hit the young blonde's nose.

As the young teen walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by the three older women. "Hey, Haniko," Setsuna smiled at the younger girl, "how was your little nap?"

A light pink blush coloured Haniko's cheeks as she stared at the floor, nodding her head. Haruka approached her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Feeling better?" the butch asked.

Leaning into her older sister's touch, Haniko nodded once more. "Mhm." the younger of the two sisters mumbled against Haruka's chest.

Soft chuckles sounded from the other two people in the room. "What?" the smaller blond looked at Michiru, silently asking what was funny. The sea senshi smiled gently as she said, "You look quite content being hugged like that."

At that Haniko shrugged as she answered, "After the age of ten our parents stopped showing physical signs of affection, so yeah, I'm enjoying this." Haniko snuggled deeper into Haruka's embrace, causing said blond to smile.

Receiving multiple disbelievingly looks, Haruka explained further. "It's true," the taller teen spoke, "In the Tenou family once a child turned ten all physical displays of affection were taken away." A bitter expression came over Haruka's face.

"It was deemed childish to so much as want a hug or even say I love you. Why any parent would do that, is beyond me. All it did was make us unhappy." Haniko laughed bitterly.

"That's an understatement." The younger teen muttered. Soon enough, everyone sat down to dinner, bringing their earlier conversation to a close.

* * *

After dinner Setsuna did the dishes while Hotaru did her homework as everyone hung out in the kitchen. "So how was school, Hime-chan?" Michiru asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Hotaru sighed. "It was fine," the raven haired eight-year-old spoke softly, "could've been better though. The best part of my day was probably having lunch with Chibiusa. Our new friend from our art class was absent today."

Haruka rubbeed Hotaru's back in a comforting gesture. "Things will get better Firefly, you'll see." Hotaru put down her pencil. "But how? And when?" The little girl's tone was sad. "Kids may not openly pick on me anymore but I still get stares."

Surprisingly, it was Haniko who spoke next. "Hotaru," she said, "I don't know what's going on but I do know if you have trouble at school again you can come to me and I'll do what I can."

Tears welled in the small senshi's eyes. "Auntie!" Hotaru cried, flinging herself into Haniko's arms. Resting her chin on the smaller girl's head, the blond teen wrapped her arms around her adoptive niece.

"It's okay kiddo." Haniko spoke softly, running her fingers through the small child's hair as Hotaru clung to the thirteen year old's shirt.

* * *

"Well," the long haired blond said with a sigh, "the kid's asleep and tucked in." A moment later Haniko slumped on to the couch tiredly making her big sister laugh.

"Tired, are we?" Haruka smirked. Haniko rolled her eyes playfully, leaning into her big sister's side. "The kid has way too much energy." The smaller girl groaned. "How do you ever get her to bed?"

Chuckling, the taller teen replied, "Remember how I used to get you to bed?" A small smile played across Haniko's face as she nodded. "That same story that you always loved is what gets Hotaru to sleep."

Haniko snuggled deeper into Haruka's side. "I miss your stories," the younger of the two admitted, "Whenever I couldn't sleep they always relaxed me." Silence followed though it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"I won't deny that I've missed telling you stories," Haruka said, running a hand up and down her sister's back. "That was probably one of the best parts of my day."

Haniko suddenly looked at her sister, surprised at what the tall blond had said. "Really?" The thirteen-year-old retorted, "Spending time with me was your favourite part of the day?"

Haruka nodded an affirmative answer to her sister question. "Yeah, sister time was always great." Teal eyes glazed over as the butchy blond got lost in the memory.

"You always got excited when we could spend time together," the seventeen-year-old recalled, "I used to twist stories like Cinderella and Snow White so that instead of being rescued by a prince, the princess was the heroine."

Haniko chuckled. "If I recall correctly, you used to call those stories things like Cinder-wimp or Snow Wimp."

The wind soldier laughed. "I just really disliked how the females in those stories were portrayed as hopeless and needed a prince to save them." A companionable silence once again fell over the two sisters as their minds wandered to memories of their childhood years.

* * *

A/N sorry for the wait and the short chapter! I havent had a lot of time to write lately and was low on ideas


End file.
